


Красные маки на фландрийских полях

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Series: Старьё с ФБ [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Написано на заявку 2.43 на macusa.diary.ru: Грамандер. Уютное молчание на двоих после тяжёлого рабочего дня – очень хочется домашнего тепла и взаимопонимание на уровне взглядов, близость проверенная временем и расстоянием. Рейтинг любой.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, НЬют Скамандер/Персиваль Грейвз
Series: Старьё с ФБ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596064
Kudos: 12





	Красные маки на фландрийских полях

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь есть иллюстрация :)   
> http://macusa.diary.ru/p211673046.htm

Перед тем, как нагрянуть в Нью-Йорк, Тесей писал письма — длинные, обстоятельные, приправленные изрядной долей едкого юмора, будто где-то глубоко внутри него засел бездарный автор-беллестрист, который являл себя только в переписке.

«Дражайший Персиваль, — Тесей всегда начинал с одного и того же, — сейчас я нахожусь в порту Саутгемптона, откуда намереваюсь отбыть в трансатлантический круиз на пароходе "Аргонавт", что я нахожу весьма ироничным. Надо признать, от судна с названием столь героическим я ждал большего. Над Саутгемптоном светит солнце, что вносит приятное разнообразие в погодную рутину Англии. Во время обеда я познакомился с...» — и так Тесей мог исписать несколько листов. Персиваль не жаловался. Как солнце вносило приятное разнообразие в британскую погоду, так и Тесеевы письма вносили приятное разнообразие в его рабочие будни.

Тесей писал часто, по поводу и без, только срочное помечал красной строчкой на конверте: «Прочти сейчас!». Такие письма Персиваль распечатывал немедленно; остальные берёг для пятнадцати минут свободного времени утром, когда пил кофе перед совещанием.

В отличие от своего старшего брата, Ньют никогда и ни о чём не предупреждал. Писать ему было бесполезно — он отвечал в лучшем случае на каждое второе послание, потому что или забывал, или решал вдруг, что уже на него ответил. Регулярной их корреспонденция была только во время войны.

Тесей так и говорил: «Бестолку, Персиваль, просто расслабься и надейся на лучшее. Он делает это не из злости».

Поэтому Персиваль почти не удивился, обнаружив, что защитные чары на двери его квартиры в Вест-Виллидж были бережно сняты. Не взломаны и не сорваны — он бы узнал об этом сразу, — но опущены так, как обычно делал он сам. Он спокойно переступил порог, закрыл дверь и вернул их на место.

Детство, проведённое в огромном и безлюдном особняке Грейвзов, привило ему любовь к небольшому жилью: всего несколько скудно обставленных комнат, кухня и ванная. Это был дом, где жили не-маги, и где помимо Персиваля обитал ещё один волшебник: эксцентричный, но тихий англичанин по фамилии Джордан, такой же холостяк-одиночка. На жизнь он зарабатывал колдографией. У него была собака по кличке Уилли Тафт и сестра Мария, которая вышла замуж и уехала во Францию. О своих соседях Персиваль знал всё, хотя их общение ограничивалось кивком при встрече.

Из кухни слышалось бормотание радиоприёмника — играла «Боже, благослови Америку». Ему, немного фальшивя и путая слова, вторил голос, который был для Персиваля куда более знакомым и близким, чем пение Кейт Смит.

Он снял верхнюю одежду, стараясь не торопиться, и вошёл в кухню. Кейт Смит как раз закончила восхвалять Америку; стих и подпевавший ей голос.

Ньют Скамандер стоял у стола спиной к выходу. Рядом на плите что-то кипело — Ньют привык готовить вручную и себе, и своему зверью.

— Я... — начал было Персиваль, но договорить не успел, потому что из-под стула на него уставился рыжий кот, который был до такой степени потрёпанным и грязным, что больше напоминал половик у входа в Вулворт. У кота был только один глаз, но презрение в нём с лихвой окупало отсутствие второго. — Что это? Нет, не так. Какова вероятность, что это сожрёт меня раньше, чем я успею аппарировать?  
— Брось, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Ньют. — Это просто кот. Я подобрал его за пару кварталов отсюда. Он похож на Тесея.  
— Ты подобрал его, потому что он похож на Тесея? — переспросил Персиваль. Не то чтобы это было ложью — кот действительно напоминал Тесея и выражением морды, и единственным целым глазом, только с цветом радужки не совпало.  
— Нет. — Ньют бросил коту кусок мяса и развернулся. — Я подобрал его, потому что он замёрз и промок. И ещё он похож на Тесея.

Из радиоприёмника донеслось хриплое «Не покидай меня» Хэлен Морган. Ньют смотрел на Персиваля без особого выражения, и тому казалось, будто они не виделись всего-то пару часов. Одному ему доступное умение — появляться так, словно он и не исчезал вовсе, и не меняться совсем. В тридцать с небольшим он оставался таким же, каким Персиваль запомнил его при первой встрече: двадцатилетним мальчишкой себе на уме, слегка рассеянным, немного погружённым в собственные мысли, каким-то не от мира сего. А потом он улыбался так, что у Персиваля начинали подгибаться колени.

Ньют улыбнулся.

— С возвращением, — сказал он и вернулся к мясу.  
— Что это?  
— Не знаю. Мясо, варёные овощи. Я привёз тебе джин. — Ньют, не отрываясь от нарезки, кивнул в сторону бутылки «Танкерея».

Каждый раз получалось так: Ньют вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, Персиваль ему подыгрывал. Когда-то это вызывало у него дискомфорт, сосущее ощущение вопиющей ошибки, какое идёт бок-о-бок с любовью к стабильности и правильности, но в конце концов он просто смирился. Скамандеры жили на одним им доступной тональности. Или ты пытаешься попасть в неё, или идёшь своей дорогой. Персиваль выбрал первое.

Он встал рядом с Ньютом, почти задевая его плечом, и взял со стола бутылку. Джин был тёплым.

— Кого ты ещё привёз? — спросил Персиваль. Ньют улыбнулся.  
— Правда хочешь знать? Я снова поменял замки, так что ничего не случится.

Больше всего Персивалю хотелось, чтобы Ньют отвлёкся, посмотрел на него, прикоснулся к нему. Но на него нельзя было давить — он не любил, когда инициативу проявлял кто-то другой, поэтому Персиваль просто достал стакан из шкафчика и сел за стол.

Мясо отправилось на сковороду. Персиваль охладил бутылку и плеснул себе джина на два пальца.

— В Солнечной долине открывается центр по изучению громоптиц, — сообщил Ньют, присаживаясь напротив. — Они пригласили меня для консультации.

Он почти светился от радости. Персивалю стоило титанических усилий сконцентрироваться и отвести взгляд от россыпи веснушек на его переносице. Зимой они всегда становились ярче: с Ньюта слезал его извечный золотой загар, кожа бледнела, и пятна проступали на ней, как на шкуре леопарда.

— И когда? — поинтересовался Персиваль, ожидая услышать «послезавтра», потому что до Финикса нужно было ехать поездом. Но Ньют его удивил.  
— Через месяц. Я взял отпуск в Министерстве. — Он чуть поморщился. — Надеюсь, без меня они не наделают бед.  
— И чем займёшься?  
— Ничем. — Ньют удивлённо поднял брови. — Останусь здесь.

Персиваль совершенно растерялся. Пара дней, неделя — бывало всякое. Но целый месяц?

— Почему ты не написал? — не удержался он.  
— Не подумал. — Ньют обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Было много дел. Завтра мне нужно встретиться с Беатрис Колуин из отдела контроля за магическими животными. Она была одной из тех, кто отстаивал необходимость создания центра. В остальное время я свободен.  
— Беатрис? — Персиваль её знал, видел на собраниях — высокую леди с крупными чертами лица, явственно намекавшими то ли на индейскую, то ли на великанскую кровь. Но их обязанности пересекались редко, поэтому они мало общались.

Ньют разглядывал свои сложенные на столешнице руки. Персиваль невольно проследил за его взглядом и заметил, что на тыльной стороне его ладони появился ещё один шрам.

— Мадам Колуин была настолько мила, что предложила снять для меня номер в отеле, но я сказал, что остановлюсь у тебя. — Персиваль вздрогнул, но не успел испугаться, потому что Ньют продолжил: — Все знают, что вы с Тесеем — большие друзья.

Он встал, подошёл к плите и поднял крышку. Кухня наполнилась ароматом тушёного мяса, но Персиваль не чувствовал голода, как бывало всегда, когда он волновался слишком сильно. Что бы сказали в Вулворте, пролейся свет на пикантные подробности его личной жизни? Скорее всего, ничего, но Персиваль берёг свою репутацию вечного холостяка.

Они ужинали под вечернюю программу новостей. «Совет министров Франции возглавил Камиль Шотан, один из лидеров Радикальной партии...», «Ричард Бетелл, третий барон Уэстбери, покончил жизнь самоубийством, сбросившись с седьмого этажа...». Ньют рассказывал о своих животных, Персиваль молчал. Любой другой решил бы, что ему неинтересно, но Персиваль был молчалив сам по себе. Ещё он любил слушать голос Ньюта — и неважно, о чём тот рассказывал, о пушишках, своих путешествиях или очередной статье из журнала.

Ноги Персиваля что-то коснулось. Он взглянул вниз и увидел кота, который сначала боднул его головой в голень, а теперь обнюхивал штанину.

— Значит, и он тут будет месяц торчать? — спросил Персиваль.  
— Может, дольше, — ответил Ньют так, будто всё уже было решено. — Ты можешь дать ему имя.  
— Я не люблю животных.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать. У тебя их никогда не было.

Он улыбался краешками губ. Глядя на него, Персиваль понял вдруг, что кот, Коттон Мэзер его подери, останется с ним навсегда.

После ужина Ньют скрылся в своём чемодане, а Персиваль отправился в душ. Когда он вернулся, попутно заглянув на кухню за джином, Ньют сидел в постели и читал какую-то рукопись. Из-за желтоватого света ламп его волосы — рыжевато-русые днём — казались почти золотыми. На нём была старая Тесеева рубашка, потрёпанная и пожелтевшая от времени, выбросить которую у Персиваля так и не поднялась рука.

Он забрался под одеяло, взял стакан с джином и развернул недочитанную утром газету. Впереди маячили выборы — Серафина шла на второй срок, — и работы в МАКУСА было слишком много, чтобы праздно листать газеты. Впрочем, обо всех важных новостях он узнавал и так, причём намного раньше, чем любые журналисты.

Даже первую статью ему не удалось дочитать — не хватило концентрации. Взгляд Персиваля снова и снова возвращался к Ньюту, который так сосредоточенно изучал рукопись, будто от этого зависела судьба всех волшебных тварей мира. Он покусывал губу и хмурился, иногда возвращался на несколько страниц назад, перечитывал какие-то части и что-то исправлял; в такие моменты оживало зависшее у его правого плеча зачарованное перо.

Месяц, подумал Персиваль, только теперь осознав это в полной мере. Целый месяц.

Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Ньют поднял глаза. Персиваль невольно вспомнил, каким он был больше десяти лет назад, когда толком ни на кого не смотрел, запинался и вызывал у других волшебников — у него в том числе — сдержанное снисхождение. Бедный мальчик, почти ребёнок, волей случая попавший на войну. И каким Персиваль увидел его на Карпатах, в заповеднике на Восточном фронте, когда Ньют без всякого страха встал перед драконом. Его будто подменили — исчезли неловкость, скованность, зажатость и страх. Тогда Персиваль глубоко раскаялся в том, как покровительственно относился к младшему Скамандеру: в нём оказалось куда больше отваги, чем можно было вообразить. Быть может, даже больше, чем в нём самом.

Не отводя глаз, Ньют отложил рукопись и стянул с себя рубашку прямо через голову. Персиваль замер, как взятый на прицел зверёк. Они делали это сотни раз, но его всё равно поразило ощущение никогда не испытанного, забавное французское жаме епруве. Наверное, в редкости встреч было дело, хотя Персиваль понимал, что причина крылась совсем в другом. Он убрал газету и протянул руку, которую Ньют принял, а потом одним плавным движением перекинул ногу через его прикрытые одеялом бёдра. Тяжесть его тела была такой привычной, словно в сложном механизме что-то встало на место.

Ньют наклонился и поцеловал его, так и не выпустив руки. Персиваль обхватил ладонью его затылок, зарывшись пальцами в мягкие волосы, и потянул на себя, почти заставил лечь сверху.

Целый месяц, снова подумал он уже без удивления, но с каким-то детским восторгом. Выборы, бесконечные проблемы с Международным статутом, открытие центра в Солнечной долине — всё это показалось ему далёким и неважным, тем, с чем он мог разобраться потом. Сейчас Ньют смотрел на него так, как смотрел только на своих животных, со странной смесью приязни и недоумения, этим настолько ньютовским взглядом, что у Персиваля перехватывало дыхание.

Он хотел бы высказать всё это — уметь высказать, — но слова только всё испортили бы. Поэтому он молчал.

Они поговорят завтра, когда у Персиваля будет его законный выходной, в кои-то веки проведённый не в стенах Вулворта и не на улицах Нью-Йорка, но здесь. Дома.


End file.
